1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brush-less motor, in particular to a brush-less motor for gardening tools and electric tools.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of traditional gardening tools and electric tools, motors are split. Motors can rotate only after being located by the plastic housing and rear cap of the gardening tools and electric tools, which imposes very high requirements for the accuracy of the plastic housing and the rear cap; otherwise, the motors generate large noise or large working current and dissipate heat quickly during rotation, affecting the service life of the motors.
Besides, in the traditional design, the plurality of field-effect tubes is disposed on individual heat sinks, increasing the cost. The heat sinks are not disposed on the dissipation air path of the motor, so the heat dissipation effect is not good, and the performance of the field-effect tubes is affected.